The Fear
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: What would you do if you woke up, only to realize your loved ones, your friends, all of your family... are dead? They are here. Zombies. The survivors are horrified. They are trapped inside a high school full of zombies. Wouldn't you be afraid? You would be horrified. Horrified to be them. Style, Creek, Dip, Clybe, Candy. Yaoi, contains a bit of smut. Rated M for every reason ever.


The Fear

* * *

What would you do if you woke up, only to realize your loved ones, your friends, all of your family... are dead? They are here. Zombies. The survivors are horrified. They are trapped inside a high school full of zombies. Wouldn't you be afraid? You would be horrified. Horrified to be them. Style, Creek, Dip, Clybe, Candy. Yaoi, contains a bit of smut. Rated M for every reason ever.

* * *

1: La Resistance Lives On

It was just another typical, boring day in class. Stan Marsh was busy carving his name onto his desk. His current boyfriend Kyle Broflovski was beside him, jotting down important notes to study with. School was just starting back. It was a normal Tuesday evening. They were stuck in Mr. Garrison's oh-so-boring math class. Kenny McCormick was fast asleep. His adorable boyfriend Butters Stotch was playing with some erasers, while Eric Cartman flicked tiny paper balls at him.

Token Black was passing notes to Nichole. No one was paying attention except Kyle, who actually wanted to go somewhere in life. Craig was twirling Tweek's hair with his finger, and Tweek was staring at the clock, twitching as he usually would. Clyde and Bebe were whispering to each other. Gregory was staring out a window. This was every day for the group. Timmy and Jimmy were in the back, doing god knows what. Stan guessed that they were flicking stuff across the room, because something hit Kyle in the head.

"Okay class, so, 20 divided by 5 is?" Mr. Garrison turned around, and growled a bit to himself. "Kenny McCormick! Wake up!" he yelled, and swatted his desk with a ruler. Kenny shot up in his seat, and Butters gasped as Mr. Garrison made his way around. "You and Butters both can have detention for not paying attention in class!" He sighed deeply, and Butters eyes filled with tears. "B-But... I-I..." Butters wiped his tears away. "No buts, you should have listened. This will be on your test this Friday!" he walked back up to the board, and Kyle continued to write notes.

Stan sighed and listened to Butters cry on Kenny's shoulder. Butters had never gotten detention until now. "All students and staff please report to the gym at once!" Bradley announced through the intercom. Kyle and Stan looked at each other and shrugged. All of the students got up, and followed Mr. Garrison out into the hallway. They walked quietly in a single file line to the gym, where the rest of the school was seated on the bleachers. The seniors, which was them, sat on the biggest bleacher. Mr. Garrison stood beside the bleacher, and Principal Victoria walked up on stage.

"We have an emergency situation. Their has been an outbreak of a deadly disease that has caused citizens around the world to get ill, and become walkers! Dead walkers... they bite you, and they infect you, and you become one. We are safe as for now, but it is spreading quickly, so we are going to take you all to the school basement. We want you all to be silent, and not make a single sound, or they could find us, and break in." sweat rolled down her face and she put the microphone back in place. It was total silence for a moment. "Gah! Sweet jesus! Ahh!" Tweek cried loudly, and everyone took their attention to him. Craig covered his mouth with his palm.

"Holy shit dude.." Stan whispered to Kyle. Kyle raised an eyebrow. "How is this possible? Did they do something wrong in a science lab?" he asked aloud. "Shut your fucking jew mouth! They'll hear us!" Cartman hissed. Suddenly, Wendy entered the room, tears streaming down her face. She screamed as zombies scattered around the room. "Holy fuck!" Stan grabbed Kyle's tiny hand, and tried to think of a way out. The students screamed and scrambled around. Tweek immediately passed out, and Craig had to carry him. Clyde burst into tears. "Clyde! Shh, We're gonna be okay!" Bebe stated soothingly. "I want my mommy! I want my daddy!" Clyde whimpered.

Butters squealed and ducked as a zombie tried to grab him. Kenny ran up and punched one of his friends, who was the zombie, right in the nose. The zombie spun around and fell, giving them a chance to escape. Stan noticed everyone turning into zombies. "The vent! Kyle, the vent! Open the god damn vent!" He hoisted Kyle up, and Kyle took a pen from his pocket. He began to take the screws out, until finally it opened. Stan pushed Kyle inside. "Fuck!" Kyle whined. "What about you?" Kyle questioned. "Hold on. Kenny! Butters! Craig! Tweek! Guys in general!" Stan got no response. "La resistance!" He screamed. He got immediate attention. The boys ran to him. "We have to get up here, and we have to hurry. I need someone to lift me up, so I can reach down and pull you in." Stan looked around. Craig put down Tweek's lifeless body for just a moment.

Stan propped his feet on Craig's hands, and Kyle helped pull Stan in. Craig picked Tweek up again, and Kyle pulled him in. Craig saw the zombies coming. "C'mon, we gotta hurry." He helped Butters up, and Stan pulled him up with little effort required. Next came Kenny, who was almost to heavy for Craig. He got Token and Nichole, and Jimmy, and Timmy, but not his wheelchair. Bradley and Gregory were inside the office, where it was safe. Craig stood on the bleacher and Stan pulled him in. "Hey idiots! What about us!" Bebe and Clyde whimpered. Wendy and Cartman were already hiding in a classroom. "C'mon, We'll find the others later." Stan mumbled, and pulled them both in. Bebe squealed and slammed the vent shut when she saw a zombie trying to grab her. It crushed it's fingers, making it groan.

Meanwhile, in a broom closet, Pip and Damien were having some fun. "_D-Damiennn_!" Pip moaned rather loudly, and Damien continued to thrust faster inside him. They heard a strange rattling noise, and Damien groaned. "We're caught. Damn!" Damien pulled out and zipped up his pants. Pip pulled his underwear and pants back up. It was total silence for a moment, until the door broke open. Damien saw a zombie, and growled. Pip squealed and hid behind Damien. Damien's eyes glowed dark red, showing his anger. "You foolish scoundrel! How dare the interrupt my intercourse!" he raised his hands in a dramatic gesture, setting the being on fire. Pip gasped. "Oh my!"

In the office, Bradley and Gregory were gathering up some supplies. Thomas was with them, not really helping out. "We need food, water, weaponry, and some blankets and pillows as well. We also need some bags to store our items in. Oh, and medicine!" Bradley stated. Gregory nodded and looked around. Thomas paced back and forth, trying to think. "Here is some stuff, it's principal Victoria's lunch... all it is is a bag of Cheetos, a tuna sandwich, and a coca cola though..." Greg held it up, and handed it to Bradley. "It could work for us... we can start our own survival group, but we need a girl to help us repopulate." Bradley stated. They heard a sudden scream outside. Thomas cracked the door and saw Red being attacked. She squealed. "Thomas! Help!" she whimpered. "A fucking girl!" Thomas exclaimed. "Here!" Gregory tossed him a thick book, Thomas let out a yelp as he charged at the zombies, whacking them in the head. Red rushed into the office and collapsed on Bradley. Thomas ran back inside and slammed the door shut, locking it afterwards. "Fucking women!" he whined.

In a classroom, Cartman was trying to think of a way out. Wendy was busy trying to make some weapons. "Lets see.." Cartman mumbled. "We can't go out the window... hmm... we need a promising place to hide, with food, water, and some blankets and pillows." he ripped the cushioning off of Mr. Garrison's chair for pillows, and got some of the kids jackets and coats. "Wendy! Hurry the fuck up!" he grumbled. "Shut up!" Wendy whined, "I'm working on it." Cartman rolled his eyes, and took out Mr. Garrisons lunch. "Oh, cheesy poofs! Yay!" he exclaimed. Wendy did a face palm. "All you do is eat!" she began to cry. "All you do is whine you stupid bitch!" he sighed deeply. "Why in the world did I have to be stuck with you!?" she whimpered.

Back in the vent, the teenagers were finding their way out. They made it all the way around, until they reached Mr. Mackey's room. "We should be safe in here," Stan sighed and got down, helping the others out. Stan locked the door, and barricaded it with some bulky furniture as well. They closed up the vent, and took some time to catch their breath. Butters cried into Kenny's shoulder, and Kenny removed his hoody. He was exhausted. "Okay... we'll be okay.." Kyle mumbled, and sat on the ground. Tweek was awake, but needed his medicine desperately. Craig always carried about 3 needles. He and Tweek had been together for quite some time, they were the first to reveal that they had feelings for each other.

Tweek leaned on Craig and whimpered as Craig injected the medicine into his tiny, thin arm. Tweek's medicine helped him calm down and kept him from stuttering so much, or shaking. As well as passing out. Token and Nichole were totally silent. Kyle sighed. "I won't let myself cry..." he whispered. Stan sat beside him. "Ike will be fine." he stroked Kyle's hair. "No he fucking won't! What if he's gone, what if my parents are gone!?" Kyle whimpered, and wiped a single tear away. "You have me." Stan kissed his forehead. "Forget about you!" Kyle buried his face into his knees.

Clyde continued crying. Craig groaned. "Clyde, we're bros and all, but shut the fuck up!" he sighed deeply, and went back to running his fingers through Tweek's hair. Clyde sniffled, and leaned on Bebe. Everyone was quiet. There was a knock at the door, and they froze in fear. "Let us in! Let us in!" Pip whimpered. "Let us in now or face my wrath!" Damien yelled. Stan sighed and unlocked the door, letting them in. He locked it back, and they were quiet again. "So, how are you fine fellows this evening?" Pip smiled cutely, and everyone groaned. "How dare you ignore him!? He will bear the spawns of satan! He is your ruler!" Damien yelled. "Shut up dude!" Craig let out a huff. Jimmy and Timmy were going through drawers, and had to drag their selves along with their hands without their devices that helped them move.

Meanwhile, Cartman and Wendy had made their plan. "A'ight, lets go!" Cartman led Wendy. He held a gun that shot pens and pencils that Wendy made. "Cartman!" Wendy screamed as a zombie grabbed her. "Get your hands off my bitch!" Cartman shot at the zombie, sending a pen flying into it's eye. It was about to bite Wendy, until Cartman shot a pencil into it's other eye. Wendy whimpered and moved beside Cartman. "Fuck..." Cartman mumbled and walked to Mr. Mackey's room. "We'll be safe in here." He began to jiggle the doorknob. "Fucking door is locked! Open the god damn door!" he yelled. He heard zombies coming. "Hurry!" Wendy screamed, and Stan opened the door, letting them in quickly. He slammed the door shut on a zombies hand, and Butters squealed in terror. He locked it, and sighed deeply. "I can't do this much longer..." he mumbled.

* * *

Hello there! I hope you enjoyed my fanfic 'The Fear'. It took a very long time to put together and write, and i really want reviews for my effort. Please take a second to tell me what you think, I'd appreciate it very much. Thank you for taking the time to read this. You guys rock! Love you, have a nice week!


End file.
